Finding Out a oneshot
by ToInfinityandBeyond
Summary: Arizona's reaction when she finds out Callie slept with Mark.
1. Chapter 1

A/N 1: Many thanks to Soricha for reading this ahead of time - many many thanks for everything; I am simply your faithful fangirl who occasionally thinks she should turn the tables;  
A/N2: To the girls in CB chat who gave me courage to post (and hahaha...not of the liquid variety);  
A/N3: Stop bolting; have faith in me and in our friendship...x ;

A/N4: This is heavy...a very heavy fic; and  
A/N5: This is the 2nd thing I've posted; reviews, even if you don't like it, would be great as maybe next time I'll try to do happy...maybe, but angsty comes so easy... x

_**Finding Out**_

Arizona knew her return from Malawi would not be easy; she had envisaged an angry Callie upon the opening of Mark's door; she expected Spanish cursing and even something thrown at her in this rage of emotion. What Arizona was certain of was that the Latina would be angry; she considered it a given that a frenzied Latina would confront her over their words at the airport and this confrontation would be full of pent up emotion; love and hate and disgust and anger, but emotionally charged nonetheless. The actual welcome she received from Callie was one that Arizona hadn't ever considered; Callie didn't appear angry and she wasn't outwardly emotional, she appeared to accept the fact that they were over as she quietly pushed the door closed.

"_I slept with Mark, Arizona."_

And now this revelation; a day later; from her beautiful girlfriend...the gut wrenching feeling accompanied by severe nausea that stunned Arizona into near premature death; her heart racing and mind spinning at such speed that all her efforts were focused on keeping herself upright. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't move; she couldn't think; all she could do was stare at the beautiful Latina's lips as if to remind herself of what she just heard.

"_I slept with Mark, Arizona. I have been for weeks."_

Arizona's return had surprised even herself; she thought she could make Africa work even if it meant sacrificing her relationship Callie, but her own heart had other ideas as it refused to think of Callie as anything but 'her' Calliope and 'her' girlfriend. The conversation they had at the airport was replayed in her mind a thousand times; yes she had ended their relationship abruptly and torn a sizable hole in Callie's already mangled love appendage. But something in Arizona stopped her from believing her own words; Callie had to know the words were said in anger and maybe some jealousy; Arizona herself didn't believe them so how could Callie?

Arizona had never contemplated that Callie could move on; it was too quick; the hurt from their break-up was too fresh in Arizona's own heart and she expected the same to be true for Callie; it wasn't too late to ask for a second chance, if not beg, because they were meant for each other. But now...this bombshell...that her Calliope; with the long flowing hair; the caramel skin; the eyes that could look through to her soul, and a heart that had room for everyone...had slept with Mark. Of all people, she had to choose Mark, to sleep with Mark again.

Arizona had tried to like Mark; she had even gone on a date with him. But Arizona's acceptance of Mark was as fake as many of the orgasms he boasted he had given his conquests; Arizona didn't like Mark for the simple fact he had been with Callie before AND she had liked it. Mark had seen Callie naked and he had kissed her in places only Arizona wanted to think of herself as being. If Mark's prowess in the bedroom had been anything but stellar, Arizona would have liked Mark more. But Callie had approved of Mark's performances...and that had always made Arizona nervous and dubious.

Arizona had never been with a man; she had never even kissed one; but she had a mental picture of Callie and Mark that added to her already nauseous innards. They were on his bed; Mark's lips were on Callie's taut nipples, his hands were kneading her voluptuous ass and the moans escaping from Callie's lips were animalistic and guttural...she was enjoying every moment of this while attempting to push Mark's lips on a trajectory downwards... ever lower to her aching wet core. Arizona shook her head in an attempt to stop the vision from continuing, however his lips persisted on the path of Callie's choosing; his tongue licking circles on her tightened torso; swooping inside her belly button as Callie gasped and giggled. Arizona knew from experience that Callie's belly button was a highly sensitive area and the knowledge that Mark might also know this caused Arizona's legs to nearly collapse with the weight of this awareness. Callie was no longer hers. Callie had moved on.

Arizona continued to shake her head; the flowing blonde locks normally so tidy and neat becoming dishevelled and unkempt; her shaking so violent as she attempted to quell Mark from his journey southwards to Callie's dripping womanhood. Callie's hands pushing Mark's head lower and lower until he reached the destination; his tongue flicking gently into her place of need only teasingly at first; wanting Callie to wait for her release; waiting until Callie's Spanish phrases increased in intensity signalling Mark to dive deeper into her.

'No,' whispered Arizona as she physically recoiled from the video her mind was playing; a trick that an overzealous jet lagged brain could only be responsible for. Arizona closed her eyes tight and imagined the sunsets in Malawi; anything but the cruelty her mind was seeing, but her ears could not be so easily turned off as they were still full of the sounds of Callie's Spanish babbles as Mark's tongue continued to please her. There was a pause in the mumbles coming from Callie which Arizona knew, only too well, meant that she was close to her release and past the point of no return; a point where Callie's breath got deeper and more ragged and where a simple tongue flick on her engorged clit would cause Callie to scream in ecstasy as her orgasm caused her ass to buck off the bed; her legs spasming while the juices flowed from her centre. And in Arizona's vision Mark knew this secret of Callie's body too; Callie screamed Mark's name as his tongue licked just the right spot; her climax so strong the whole bed shaked as Mark continued to lap up the arousal that flowed as Callie writhed on the bed; her legs trapping Mark's head in place and her hands grabbing the bedsheets until her knuckles were white. The last of Callie's Spanish mumbles were clearly heard by Arizona as Callie's climax was drawn out by Mark.

'_Arizona, are you ok?'_

Arizona's eyes opened as flung herself back from Callie; reeling from those four words and the words spoken previously by someone she considered her girlfriend; someone she loved with all her heart and whom she had flown back from Africa for. She couldn't fathom Calliope's lips on anybody else's but her own. However, Arizona hadn't just left Callie at an airport; her words had broken the Latina like nothing before with her declaration, 'We are already over'; a declaration made after Callie had given up everything to be with Arizona; her career, her apartment, her friends, her family. This sacrifice was not enough as it was thrown back in Callie's face minutes before boarding the plane by an angry blonde; a blonde who thought that Africa would be enough and that she didn't need anything more.

Callie watched as Arizona's face went through a multitude of emotions; from disbelief to shock to horror; the colour draining from her face as she stared at the brunette; swaying as her legs threatened to not hold her thin frame up. She watched as Arizona shook her head in violent spasms and then closed her eyes; clenched them shut as if she never wanted to see again. A moan escaped Arizona's clasped mouth as she flung herself backward from Callie; her eyes opening again to meet the Latina's orbs; attempting to disbelieve the words she knew were true. If anybody else had told Arizona, she would not have believed, but the words said without malice or even emotion from the brunette, Arizona knew they were true.

Arizona wanted to scream 'Why Why Why' but she was still struggling with the basics of breathing and remaining upright on her feet as the second wave of nausea reverberated through her body from Callie's four simple words. Random thoughts skittered through Arizona's mind as she attempted to digest the news of Callie's latest conquest; she wanted to call it an infidelity but Arizona reminded herself that she had spoken the ending words of their own relationship months previously; she had left Callie with nothing but a useless airline ticket, furniture in storage and questions she could not answer from friends she had whispered good-byes to only hours previously.

Arizona remembered the first night they whispered their 'I love yous'; the feeling of safety and amore she felt when she walked into the apartment to see her beautiful girlfriend, clad in lingerie and a party hat, lying on the couch awaiting her arrival. Arizona thought of their first kiss, as chaste as it was, in a dirty bar bathroom; Callie's eyes wet from crying, mascara smudged but she looked as beautiful and radiant as only Callie ever could. Arizona's mind went to the night they first made love; how Callie's relative inexperience was overshadowed by her desire to please Arizona. But memories of Callie in bed; moaning with desire; reminded Arizona of her vision tonight; of Mark pleasing Callie and of Callie's decision to move on while Arizona was in Africa.

Arizona still referred to Callie as her girlfriend, the months of no communication and this latest revelation dampened that title, but Arizona's heart beat only for Callie. She had spent the last two months thinking about nothing other than the gorgeous Latina; she had attempted to move on and had told herself that she was in Africa for no less than 36 months, but her heart had other ideas. Where Arizona had been unsuccessful, it appeared Callie was more so. Callie didn't wait for her; Callie was with Mark; she was too late.

'I thought only of you. I am so sorry. Am I too late?' Arizona whispered as she finally found the strength to talk; she met Callie's gaze but the brunette's face was devoid of any emotion; as if she had forgotten about her time with Arizona; or as if it meant nothing.

'Yes,' came Callie's reply. 'You are. Go back to Malawi'.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Out

To my loyal readers, I just wanted to let you know that I have posted a continuation or companion piece to this fic. It is entitled Finding Out More.

Thank you for reading this.

x


End file.
